The Mermaid and the Sailor
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Eric and Ariel tell Melody about their story. The story is much better than the summary, trust me!


The Mermaid and the Sailor

"All ready for bed Melody?" Ariel asked her 4-year-old daughter.

"Yes mommy." Melody replied.

"Did your brush your teeth?" Eric asked.

"Yes, see!" Melody flashed her dad a wide pearly smile.

"Great goodnight Melody." Her parents chorused.

"Wait!" Melody called.

"Yes?" Ariel asked tiredly. The ball had run late and Melody's parents were exhausted.

"Can you tell me a story?" Melody asked.

"Melly, can we tell you a story tomorrow, we're really tired." Eric said.

"Pretty please? You can both tell a story!" Melody said. She gave them a innocent, pleading puppy dog face.

"*Sigh* Okay, Melody." Ariel smiled. Her daughter was a great persuader. She and Eric sat on either sides of Melody's bed and began.

"We are gonna tell you the story of the Mermaid and the Sailor." Eric said.

"Yay!" Melody cheered.

"Once upon a time there was a handsome prince slash sailor. He loved sailing his ship and enjoyed being with his rowdy crew. He was having his eighteenth birthday party on the ship." Eric started.

"But little did he know a pretty mermaid princess was staring at him." Ariel said.

"Why did the mermaid princess go out of the sea?" Melody asked.

"Even though she was a mermaid, the mermaid princess was really interested in the human world. She had a grotto filled with human treasures that she and her friend, Flounder, a fish gathered from shipwrecks." Ariel said.

"And then a huge, gigantic storm came! Lightning flashed, thunder crashed!" Eric described.

"Thunder crashed like Duchess Adeline walking towards the refreshments table tonight?" Melody asked.

"Exactly, Melly!" Eric clapped his hands.

"Melody, Eric be nice." Ariel suppressed giggles at this rather true statement.

"The prince tried to save his boat but lighting struck it and he and his crew were forced to go on the emergency raft. But the prince forgot his dog!" Eric continued.

"Oh no!" Melody said in mock-horror.

"But the prince saved the dog, but since the ship was loaded with fireworks, it blew up and the prince was sent flying into the ocean." Eric said.

"Luckily the mermaid princess found him and dragged him to shore." Ariel said.

"She must be a strong mermaid! Did the prince wake-up?" Melody asked.

"Only after the mermaid princess sang to her." Ariel said.

"What did she sing?" Melody asked.

"Well, it sort-of went like this:" Ariel began to sing.

"What would I give  
>To live where you are?<br>What would I pay  
>To stay here beside you?<br>What would I do to see you

Smiling at me?  
>Where would we walk?<br>Where would we run?  
>If we could stay all day in the sun?<br>Just you and me  
>And I could be<br>Part of your world.  
>I don't know when<br>I don't know how  
>But I know something's starting right now<br>Watch and you'll see  
>Some day I'll be<br>Part of your world"

"That was beautiful!" Melody mused.

"It was mesmerizing!" Eric praised.

"What's messymerzing?" Melody gave her daddy a funny look.

"Well _mesmerizing _is like feeling your under a spell." Eric explained. "The prince himself thought the voice was the most beautiful melody he had ever heard."

"Melody!" Melody exclaimed. Her parents laughed and removed their shoes so they sat more comfortably on the bed.

"But just as the prince was awaking, the mermaid princess slipped back into the ocean. She fell in love with the prince." Ariel said dreamily. "She floated around the palace carelessly and she even began to comb her hair & her six older sisters though she was crazy and when her father asked what is wrong with her, her sisters told him the she was in love. The sea-king was overjoyed. He asked his advisor, a crab who the lucky merman was. But the crab gulped out that he was a human and that drove the sea-king insane!"

"Like Carlotta before the ball!" Melody laughed.

"High-five Melly, that was a good one!" Eric slapped his large hand with his daughters petit one.

"_Anyways_, the sea-king came into his youngest daughter's grotto and in his rage destroyed all of her human treasures. When he left she cried a lot until she saw some eels that took her to a sea-witch that could 'help her'. The mermaid princess struck a deal with the sea-witch. The sea-witch will give her legs for three days, and in those three days the prince must kiss her, so she can be human permanently. If he doesn't kiss her, she becomes the sea-witch's slave forever. The payment was her voice." Ariel said hauntingly.

"Her beautiful voice! But that is the only way the prince will recognize her!" Melody cried.

"Just listen Mel. The mermaid princess agreed and signed the contract. She was transformed into a human, and with the help of the crab and Flounder she made it too shore. Her land friend, a seagull helped her get dressed in sail cloth. She sat on a rock until the prince's dog found her." Ariel said as she took of her heavy jewelry.

"The prince went to look for his dog and found the mermaid princess. Only he didn't know she was a mermaid princess that rescued him, although she looked familiar. He asked the princess if they met but she tried to say no, so just shook her head. The prince thought she was in a shipwreck and took her to his castle where a maid instantly took her and got her dressed in a beautiful big pink ball gown. The prince though she was gorgeous and starred at her dreamily during dinner. Even when she did silly things like comb her hair with a fork and puff smoke in the prince's advisor's face. The prince thought that night that the girl that rescued him and this girl looked so alike, yet were so different. The next day the prince took her to town and they danced and had a ton of fun. In the evening the prince took her on a boat ride and almost kissed when the boat tipped over. Late that night the prince heard the melody that was sung to him by the mermaid princess and he was cast under a spell by a girl named Vanessa, who was Ursula in disguise." Eric said.

"Why did Ursula or Vanessa cast the prince under a spell?" Melody asked.

"Because she didn't want the mermaid princess to kiss him. She wanted the mermaid princess to be her slave. So she turned into a pretty brunette called Vanessa and cast the prince under a spell with the shell that contained the mermaid princess's voice from before." Ariel explained.

"Oh." Melody realized.

"So in the morning the it was announced that the prince had chosen a bride. The mermaid princess was delighted and thought it was her. She raced downstairs and saw that Eric's arms were linked with Vanessa. He and the advisor thought that Vanessa had rescued him. Ariel cried a lot as she sat on the dock and watch the wedding ship sail away and sunset inched closer. When the seagull flew past Vanessa's window her saw Ursula's reflection and raced to warn Ariel. With the assistance of Flounder and a barrel she made it to the ship just in time. The sea-creatures attacked Vanessa as well as the seagull and his crew. The seagull broke the necklace and the mermaid princess got her voice back, the spell on the prince was broken and Vanessa became Ursula again. Just as the prince went for a kiss, the sun set and Ursula dragged the mermaid princess into the ocean. The prince quickly raced to the emergency row-boat and tried to follow her." Ariel said dramatically.

"Wow!" Melody gaped. "What happened to the mermaid princess?"

"Well, the sea-king stopped her and then Ursula stuck a deal with him. The mermaid princess would be free and he becomes her slave. The king loved his daughter too much so he sadly agreed. The sea-witch grabbed the crown and trident from him. Just as the mermaid princess was about to be attacked by the sea witch the prince came to her rescue. The angry Ursula told her eels to go after him but luckily the crab and Flounder saved him. Just as Ursula was about to kill the prince of with the trident, the mermaid princess pulled her hair and Ursula shot her eels instead!" Ariel said.

"Silly sea-witch!" Melody laughed.

"Silly scary sea-witch!" Eric said as he removed his sword from his belt. "The mermaid princess and the prince united on the surface of the water and just as they embraced they were separated by a gigantic sea-witch. She created a whirlpool and made all the sunken ships arise. The mermaid princess was trapped in the middle of the whirlpool while the prince climbed aboard one of the ships and the pointed pierced right through her!"

"Yay princey!" Melody cheered.

"The sea-witch was destroyed and the prince was sent flying towards shore from the impact." Eric said.

"The sea-king returned to normal as did the rest of Ursula's slaves. The waves became calm again the sky cleared. The mermaid princess surfaced and sat on a rock and gazed at the prince. The king and the crab looked at the princess. The sea-king realized how much his daughter loved the prince and gave her permanent legs. She smiled at her father than dashed into the wide open, happy arms of the prince and kissed him." Ariel said.

In unison Eric and Ariel said: "They got married and lived happily ever after!" The couple turned to see a snoozing Melody and they smiled at each other. "Goodnight, Melody." Eric and Ariel whispered and kissed either sides of their daughter's cheek. To tired to go to their own bed Eric and Ariel snuggled into Melody's rather large bed and the happy family dozed off.

**Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry for not publishing for such a long time since exams have started *boo!* and I have too really study hard for them. Graduation is about three weeks away as well and someone's kindda nervous. Anyways please review and hopefully you guys will check out my new **_**Tangled **_**fanfic:**_** Best Birthday Ever! **_**I don't own any **_**The Little Mermaid **_**& **_**The Little Mermaid 2 **_**characters. **


End file.
